Angapel
by Shaladaze
Summary: They were forced into it. No Tenshi, or Angel, would ever go willingly. They weren't really angels but calling them birds didn't fit either. They were humans with a set of wings, born with them and sold as pets... See rest of summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: They were forced into it. No Tenshi, or Angel, would ever go willingly. They weren't really angels but calling them birds didn't fit either. They were humans with a set of wings, born with them and sold as pets. Most didn't consider them human at all, just monsters, others tried to fight that thought, but they lost that battle. So now here they are, trapped in an atrium just waiting to be taken away by whoever decides to buy one.

TRASHING IS NOT ACCEPTABLE. WARNINGS IN CHAPTERS AS THEY ARISE! ENJOY YOUR STORY.

* * *

The first few Tenshi that were publicly known were called monsters, demons, mutations, freaks of nature, angels, gods, blessed and the like. The one that stuck was Tenshi, because it was a Japanese man who had found them. He called them angels because one had saved him from a deathly fall on his hiking trip. He had been alone when his leg gave out as he was jumping over a gap in the paths, only to miss and fall down the side of the mountain. He later tells the story of "…feeling weightless as a pair of arms grabbed hold of me and lifted me back up to the path with the touch that felt like the softest of silks. I turned to see who had saved me, only to see a woman with dark hair in a dress of silk and the wings of a Crane." He would later find out that she wasn't a Tenshi but in fact a human with wings, though he would refuse to call them anything else.

He researched the Tenchi with extreme depth and ended up having a child with the same female who saved his life. He found that, even though they were human, they could not communicate using words, but instead sounded like a silver pheasant.

You see these Tenchi were human in fact, they just had wings. There was no difference in them other than their bone structure. Despite this, they were treated like animals, pets, slaves, and even monsters, because humanity doesn't like it when things are different. The color of your skin decides how you are treated, even the color of your hair, so why should a monster with wings be any different.

Humanity is selfish. There is no other explanation.

Levi Arkerman, son of Kenny Arkerman; who was the head of The National Guns and Traps when he was alive, loathed the Tenshi. He thought they were dirty and deserved to be left out in the wild instead of make a mess in town as someone's pet. They were never taken care of correctly and it's not like anyone had published a book on caring for them differently than a dog or cat.

Yet, despite his loathing for the creatures, he had found himself at one of the outback, dirty, areas in one of the few shops that sold Tenshi. The winged fiends were hard to catch in the wild and any born in captivity often sold for more since they were tamer than their wild born parents.

Levi walked in after his taller butler refusing to touch any dirty surface despite his gloved hands. The front shop was rather small considering what was housed here, and no one was at the front desk. The short man scowled as he glanced around the shop, it looked like no one had cleaned here in months if not years at least, feathers littered the floor and the racks were lopsided and had few objects on them.

Someone finally came out of the EMPLOYEES ONLY door, and practically threw themselves at the chair behind the desk before addressing them. She looked young if not a little disheveled, 18 if he had to guess, she wore no makeup and her hair looked like it had been pulled recently.

"HELLO! Welcome to the Wings shop! How can I help you?!" The teen shouted the whole line as if she had lost her hearing, and Levi's scowl deepened.

The tall blonde man with Levi spoke "We are here in hopes to purchase a Tenshi."

"Great! What are you looking for?!" Why was she so shrill the store was almost silent.

"A gift." Levi stated simply.

"Oh! That's sweet who's it for?!"

"Is that really any of your damn business?" Levi's temper was shortening every time she spoke.

"Well, yes. We need to know for the forms you're going to fill out but it can wait," the girl shuffled around the desk for a moment before pulling out some papers, "Ok, so we usually ask the buyer to describe what they are looking for so it will be easier to find one in that category, but since you're buying a gift we will have to do our best."

Levi glanced at the paper as it was slid over on the desk, 10 simple questions with space to write or circle one of the many options sat there like an old stench.

"Here's the deal, you can either answer the questions for your giftee and we see if there's a match, or you can follow me to the observation room and see if you like any of them. I do have to warn you though, it's really loud in there and while we do provide disposable ear plugs the Tenshi can get kind of aggressive when there is someone new around." The girl seemed to hesitate while glancing hopefully at the paper.

Levi stopped Mike from touching the paper, "And why do you so strongly suggest we use the paper?"

The teen hesitated before sighing, she seemed to have calmed down a bit, "The Tenshi are much more aggressive in packs or large groups, they calm down significantly if we can pull them away from the others for more one on one time, they act more themselves alone and attack much less. We try to avoid showing customers the flight room if we can avoid it because it increases the chance of them leaving without buying one." She seemed to sag a bit at that last part.

Mike glanced at Levi to see his reaction, only to find the usual scowl. "I would like to see this room, if it will ease your little mind, I can also fill out the form."

The girl looked a little mad at his words but nodded anyway and held out a pen, only for Levi to produce his own and begin writing while avoiding touching the paper as much as possible.

The teen took the paper and walked to the EMPLOYEES ONLY door, "Follow me, I'll look at the papers in a moment." She held the door open for them as they stepped through, it was a normal sized storage area, boxes stacked and bags in buckets, it was rather tidy though the mess remained. Back here Levi could hear the faint sound of screeching and chirping from down a short hall.

"Alright, if you could follow me, I have some ear plugs if you want them, I recommend them but you don't have to. Also, if you have questions you might want to wait till we leave the observation cage before asking me." She spoke as she walked to a small door, it was louder here but not enough to bother a person too much. Levi took the package anyway not understanding the fuss and waited while Mike put his own in.

The girl made a small gesture for the males to follow her through the door. The moment it cracked the volume increased tenfold and got more frantic as they walked in. It was ridiculously loud and almost hard to focus on one thing. The second thing he noticed was the stench, it was awful and smelled like shit, he could only imagine how bad it was for Mike.

The 2 men looked around the small cage to find it could fit 5 people comfortably in its glass confines with a slanted top, most likely to keep the Tenshi off of it. The sight beyond the glass was, to say the least, overwhelming. There were feathers everywhere, males, females, young and old. Flying, sitting, fighting, walking, and what Levi could only guess was nesting. It was chaotic, he could understand the girl's concern now.

The screeching got louder as a group of 4 male Tenshi flew at the glass spreading their wings and scratching at the surface, idly Levi wondered what kind of glass they used.

Levi made a few hand gestures to Mike before stepping forward again, unflinching as a male screeched in his face. Mike on the other hand drew the teenager out of the box to discuss a few things so that Levi could have a moment alone. It was a strategy they used more in meetings and places that Levi needed to asses the situation.

Levi walked the perimeter of the box before stopping in the middle, the Tenshi had decided he wasn't worth their time and had flown off. He tracked as many individual winged being that caught his attention, a small female with bronze hair, a tall male with small wings, a larger male with spotted wings, a female with crooked wings. There were many of them, but none seemed right, he needed one that would clean up nicely since he didn't want to live with a slob and have to care for it. A nagging sensation formed on the side of his head like he was being watched and he snapped his gaze to the left in time to see a small male staring at him. The male, boy, too young looking, jerked his gaze away and even going as far as to cower under his wings, they were gray and dusty, the feathers looked out of place, his blonde hair knotted in places, his wings shaking as he hid. Levi watched the boy, never taking his eyes off as the wings dropped to show his face. The boy, he noticed was more of a teenager, not quite man. He looked thinner than he had seen in any of the other Tenshi.

Levi stepped out of the room, closing it firmly before removing the ear plugs. Mike had finished talking to the girl. "I have a question about one of the Tenshi in there."

The addressed teenager smiled brightly "Really? Which one?"

Levi gestured to the left, "He was along the far wall in one of the floor nests. Blonde, dusty looking wings. Small?"

The girls smile faltered as she thought before poking her head into the room, she closed it quickly as the shrieks reached them, "He looks like a child from behind? He flinched when you looked at him?"

Levi nodded, "Yes."

The girl frowned but nodded with him, "Ok what do you want to know?"

"How old is he?"

"He will be turning 17 on November 3rd."

"Why did you frown when I told you who I was asking about?" Mike gave a strangled grunting noise before looking away.

Again she hesitates, "He has been returned twice."

Levi looked unimpressed "That means..."

She sighed, "If a Tenshi is returned their value goes down, but it also means that they have a record in our system, if they get returned 3 times it means they are undesirable and will be... Put to rest." She looks like she is holding back tears as she speaks, "I have seen only 1 Tenshi get put to rest and it was... Awful... He was given back for lashing out at his owners and while I guess that makes sense. He..." She looks to the door, "He was given back because of his curiosity, they always said, 'he snoops around everything!', 'he peeks in drawers and lingers when we walk!'" The teen looks back at them, unsure.

Levi turns to walk back to the front of the store and at the girls questioning glance Mike steps in. "He wants to buy him."

The girl looks surprised before nodding and running to catch up with Levi, "D-do you want me to finish looking at the paper? Or..."

The short man shook his head and stopped when he reached the end of the hall, "Just have him brought out and get the papers ready."

She nods vigorously, "Ok! Just wait right here, you are welcome to sit in those chairs over there," she gestures, "I will have someone out with the papers and bring him out as soon as possible!" With that cheery note the teen ran off.

Levi scowled at the place she had been standing before looking at Mike, "I want you to go watch them bring him out."

Said man looked mildly surprised before nodding, "Of course, anything I should watch for?"

The shorter man considered, "Everything."

Mike nodded and bowed slightly before putting in the ear plugs as he left to the room once more. A thin man, sunken eyes and an ugly beard walked out of what he assumed was the manager's office with a few papers just as the door closed behind Mike.

"I assume you are the man who is buying?" He sounded like an old car engine.

"What do you think?" Levi was losing his patients with these people, it was disgusting and he wanted out of this trash heap.

The man snarled at him, "You should be more polite to your superiors little man. I own this shop and I don't like unfriendly people like you."

Levi snapped his hand out at the man and pulled him down by his clothes so they were eye level, "And you best learn that a buyer can easily walk away and change their mind about purchasing from your store because you were being an insolent shit. I happen to be on the edge of my tolerance for you and this place. But I have been to 1 other place looking for a Tenshi and I have only found 1 of these blasted birds that even slightly fits what I am looking for, and if you don't want me running this place into the ground? You best change your attitude." With a spiteful look Levi shoved the man away from him and pulling out a rag from his pocket to wipe away any grime on his person.

The man in turn looked like a tomato, whether from embarrassment or anger Levi didn't care, but he seemed to weigh his options before handing him the clipboard and stalking away.

"Fill that out. Jazmine will be out to finish up." And he slammed the manager's office door closed.

Levi glared at the door before hearing Mike approach, "You look constipated. What happened?"

Levi tossed the clipboard at him, "Fill that out before I have this place run into the mud before that guy can say another word."

Mike nodded before sitting down in one of the chairs and filling it out, a few moments later the girl walked out with a cage covered by a dark blanket, whimpers, silent screeches, and chirps of fear could be heard from said blanket.

"Ok! I think this is the right one! He's skittish but you are welcome to look." She pushes the cage closer looking more disheveled than before.

Levi nodded, bent down and gripped the blanket and lifting it so he could see, low and behold there sat the little blonde he had been staring at.

"This is him." He reached his hand out to place against the cage.

"I-I wouldn't do that if I were you, Tenshi get violent around strangers!" She reached as if to stop him as she spoke, but thought better of it.

The Tenshi looked dirtier up close, his clothes, much like the others consisted of shorts and a worn out shirt. He cowered in the back of the small cage as far as he could get from Levi. He had tears in his eyes and a small cut on its arm he hadn't seen from that far away, it looked old and was a little red from irritation.

Levi touched the cage gently as Mike addressed the girl, effectively distracting her, The boy flinched back as if he had been stung before looking at Levi with a small trill, obviously curious but afraid. Levi didn't move or make any sudden moves as he waited to see what it would do. To his surprise it moved forward slowly ready to fling itself back at a moment's notice, it looked at his hand then his face before leaning forward again to his hand, it looked curiously at the glove before nudging it with his nose and moving back quickly.

The boy looked at him fearfully before calming down a bit, he had stopped chirping or making noise in general, Levi noted. He moved forward once more, taking notice that Levi hadn't moved, and lifted his hand to touch the gloved appendage through the bars. The look in his eyes was of amazement, why? Levi didn't know but he decided he was getting too involved in his cousins gift. He never cared about them before so why would he now?

"Sir, I finished filling out the papers." Mike said softly from behind him, the Tenshi flinched and moved back quickly at the sudden loud voice and Levi took that as his que to stand, looking at Mike he nodded before looking to the girl.

"If you are ready I can help finish up front?" She looked rather happy all things considered.

Levi nodded walking to the exit while Mike and the girl followed, just as he was about to leave the door, MANAGER's office, opened to reveal the ugly man from before stalking towards them.

He stopped in front of Levi, "I have the right of mind to kick you out of this store and refuse you service. I can have you sued for assault with my camera footage!"

Levi's scowl deepened, if it were even possible, before Mike stepped in between them, "You must be the manager Kitz Weilman."

The man, Kitz looked startled before frowning, "Yeah, that's me. What's it to you? Are you with this shrink?"

Levi felt a blood vessel pop, "Yes, I am with this man. I was just wondering if you knew that the way you take care of the Tenshi is borderline animal abuse?" Mike was using his sweet voice, this ought to be good.

Kitz backpedaled, "Excuse me?"

Mike continued, "Yes! I was in the room while your employee's removed this Tenshi so we could observe it closer. The young man was being very aggressive as he pulled it out. He held a whip and used it on several of your birds before finally getting to this one. He was yelling an awful lot even at this seemingly harmless boy."

Kitz paled, "I don't know what you are talking about. We treat them like the animals they are."

Mike nodded, "While that might be true to your standards your contract for owning one of these wonders states that "You take the utmost care of them, providing the best quality anyone has to offer in the sales department for Tenshi" and if I am not correct, it states that "They have never been harmed by their handlers directly." I saw there were no cameras in that room, so I wonder if you knew how your 'product' was being treated?"

Kitz stood quietly as the girl, Jazmine, stepped forward, "The Tenshi are very violent and attack us every time we go in! We had no choice but to use something to keep them away! Kitz just provided the best means we had to keep them from killing us!"

Mike's smile widened as Kitz seemed to sweat, "I see, so you did know. Well, we would be more than willing to take this information to your head manager so it could be sorted out correctly or you could learn to hold your tongue when talking to someone of higher power than you."

Levi kept his scowl even as he was losing it on the inside. Jazmine seemed to have realized what she said a little too late, looking to Kitz with a look of worry.

Mike lifted the papers, "If you would be willing to help us finish our transaction, we will be out of your hair."

Kitz waved for Jazmine to lead them up front as he disappeared behind the office doors.

The next 10 minutes flew by, full of one sided tension and soft noises from the crate.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: They were forced into it. No Tenshi, or Angel, would ever go willingly. They weren't really angels but calling them birds didn't fit either. They were humans with a set of wings, born with them and sold as pets. Most didn't consider them human at all, just monsters, others tried to fight that thought, but they lost that battle. So now here they are, trapped in an atrium just waiting to be taken away by whoever decides to buy one.

TRASHING IS NOT ACCEPTABLE. WARNINGS IN CHAPTERS AS THEY ARISE! ENJOY YOUR STORY.

* * *

Mike pushed the create out of the store gently, leading it to the van in the parking lot. It wasn't actually a van, it just looked like one, on the inside it was more like a limo, leather seats along the back and front of the car facing each other with a small ice box placed along the side next to the door.

Levi stopped Mike as he walked to the trunk and gestured to the back next to him. The taller male nodded and picked up the crate gently, doing his best not to jostle it as he set it in the car and moving to allow Levi in before closing the door.

Levi sat next to the crate and did his seat belt before leaning to lift the blanket. The lighting was a little different from inside the building but he could still see the disheveled Tenshi shaking in the back of the cage. Levi pulled back, reaching into the ice box and pulling out a water bottle and showing it to the boy.

The Tenshi flinched and tears slipped down his face as he looked at the bottle before curiosity got the best of him. Levi noted that the van-turned-limo had started moving, rocking them slightly but the boy didn't seem bothered by that as he leaned to touch the bottle. As he made contact he pulled back looking intently at Levi before reaching out again and touching the cold surface. The Tenshi trilled low in his throat as he moved his hand close to his face, it licked it's fingers before reaching to touch it again.

Levi moved his hand slowly as he watched is reach for the water on the outside before licking its fingers to get the water. He had figured that he was dehydrated but wasn't sure how to give it to him, after the third or fifth time of its repeated action, Levi had rested the blanket on his knee and had both hands on the bottle. As the hand retracted once more he unscrewed the cap and held it out, a small squeak told him that it had watched his action and he waited once more. He saw the hand appear again just as he had hopped and watched as it tried to figure out what he had done, Levi had been baiting on the Tenshi's curiosity and hopped it would make this easier. A finger slipped into the top of the bottle and disappeared quickly with a gasp, a little more silence and he was doing it again but this time putting his finger inside.

Eventually Levi grew tired of this and bent over once more looking at the Tenshi placing the bottle inside the cage and leaving it there, hoping to all of the world that it would figure it out on its own. A few minutes later he got his answer with a small startled chirp and a little water flowing out of the cage, he hadn't put down the blanket and looked down to see it holding the bottle upright, it had probably fallen, looking apprehensive as it tried to lick the water out of the bottle. To say it wasn't working would be laughable.

Levi sighed and leaned down tipping the bottle in the Tenshi's hands so water spilled out. Said winged being shrieked at the action, causing the car to swerve slightly.

Mikes voice carried over the car, "What happened?"

Levi sighed as he saw it repeat his action trying to catch the water in its mouth at the same time, "Nothing, I'm trying to give it water."

Mike grunted from the front putting his focus back on the road.

The third angry chirp later, Levi decided he needed a new tactic. Grabbing his own water bottle he opened it and moved the blanket so it could see him, he took a few sips and repeated the action a few times before looking down. The Tenshi had the end of the bottle in its mouth as it tipped its head back dramatically, its eyes immediately widened as it jerked the bottle out of its mouth dowsing it in water as it coughed.

It attempted to chirp but all that came out was a squeaky cough. Idly Levi looked at the clock and where they were, noting that they still had a long ride home.

Levi handed it another opened bottle taking the now empty one and chucking it in the recycling compartment. It tried again tilling its head slowly this time, keeping an intense focus on its actions as it finished the bottle in one go. He's a fast learner, Levi thought offhandedly.

It gave him the bottle before shivering and trying to get the water off by licking at the droplets. Levi sighed another heavy sigh as he reached under the seat for a towel. He leaned down and dried the floor making sure the Tenshi could see him before handing it a small hand towel. It took its time taking the towel, seeming less afraid than before, and chirped at its softness, it rubbed its face all over it before pulling it away and chirping again.

Levi sat back in his seat and inclined his head hoping that his damned cousin would enjoy his birthday gift, because he sure as hell wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: They were forced into it. No Tenshi, or Angel, would ever go willingly. They weren't really angels but calling them birds didn't fit either. They were humans with a set of wings, born with them and sold as pets. Most didn't consider them human at all, just monsters, others tried to fight that thought, but they lost that battle. So now here they are, trapped in an atrium just waiting to be taken away by whoever decides to buy one.

TRASHING IS NOT ACCEPTABLE. WARNINGS IN CHAPTERS AS THEY ARISE! ENJOY YOUR STORY.

* * *

Mike opened the door for Levi before getting in so he could remove the cage, the Tenshi inside screeched quietly as he set it on the ground to move it once more. Levi for his part started to spill out orders as he walked through the open door to his home.

"Petra! Where are you?" The small man had his signature scowl on as he spoke.

A small women with blonde hair rounded the hall stairs, "I'm right here sir! How can I help you?"

Levi's look softened a fraction, "Is my cousin home?"

Petra smiled, "No, he went out with your sister to the mall a few minutes ago."

Ha nodded his head, "Right, I want you to take this Tenshi and clean it. That place was disgusting and I need everything burned."

"You mean your clothes?" Petra had a knowing look.

"Yes. And his, he's small enough he should fit into something from my wardrobe, preferably white. I'm not sure if hewill have issues with you trying to clean him or not, but keep in mind things could go south quickly. If there are too many problems get one of the other men to help you. I need to go shower."

Petra nodded and bowed slightly as he walked up the stairs.

The small woman turned to Mike, "Was it really that bad? He hasn't wanted to burn his clothes since 'The Treaty' incident."

Mike nods, "Yeah, it was bad. Those birds are treated less than kindly, and we went to 2 places before he picked one so he feels especially dirty. But you heard the boss. Let's get him cleaned up, I'll leave Oluo to park the car and help you."

Petra nods as they walk to one of the many rooms to use its bathroom.

"Does it scratch?" Petra asked over her shoulder.

"No idea. I think it would be best if we locked the door just in case. Maybe it won't panic too much?" Mike tried to sound optimistic.

"Maybe." From the sounds of it he failed.

Petra lead the way into the medium sized bathroom, closing and locking the door after Mike was all the way inside. The white marble floor had a large deep green rug sitting next to the tub and matching towels of the same color. The tub itself was about the same size as a jacuzzi and a pure white like the tile floor.

"Alright, go ahead and start the water, I'll see if I can get him out." Mike moved to the front of the cage as he spoke.

The small woman nodded before walking over to the tub and turning the nobs.

Mike heaved a heavy sigh before bending over and moving the blanket from the cage, the reaction was immediate; shrieks of terror and angry chirps filled the room, startling both of the humans as they looked quickly to the cage and moved away. Petra only a step or 2 while Mike flung himself as far away as he could get.

"OH MY GOSH!" Petra shouted.

Mike just grunted a few incoherent words as he fell over in his haste to get away.

A long silence filled the room before Petra spoke, "Maybe we should switch jobs?"

Mike nodded eagerly as he stood to watch the tub fill with water, "Go for it."

Petra moved slowly toward the cage and slowly removed the blanket, a series of chirps left the Tenshi as she peared in at him. He looked terrified and it broke her heart.

As gently as she could she spoke, "Hey there. It's ok, we won't hurt you."

Tears streamed down its face as she spoke, chirping a little more urgently now that the blanket was removed from the front of the cage.

"Shhh, it's ok sweetie. We won't hurt you, it's ok. You have beautiful wings. We just want to clean you, ok?" Petra still spoke softly.

It continued to chirp and cry as she spoke.

"Maybe it would be easier if we just opened the cage? I read on google once that Tenshi don't like to be dirty, maybe it'll figure it out on its own?" Mike threw in helpfully.

Petra sighed, and reached for the lock. It was simple enough but the Tenshi screeched at her once more as she unlocked it.

"Poor thing. It's ok, I'm just going to open it, I won't hurt you." Petra had to wipe her eyes before she started to cry.

Mike turned off the water and moved away from the tub to stand by the door, "Come stand over here, he might come out on his own if we are farther away."

The small woman nodded and stood, making sure the cage was facing the water with the door wide open before walking to stand with Mike.

They waited all of 10 minutes before the Tenshi poked its head out. It glanced around before inching out a bit more, it still couldn't see them from his position in the cage door. It took its first step out of the cage and glanced around again, this time it got a good look at them watching him, he screeched in fear before diving back into the cage and crying.

Petra had to hold back her tears as she watched, feeling for the poor things pain and fear, once long ago she too had been afraid to be seen by people till Levi saved her off the streets as a child.

This time only 6 minutes passed before he poked his head out to look at them, his large blue eyes still full of fear and worry. After watching each other for a few more minutes he inches out once more before glancing back. This continued till he was all the way out of the cage, wings and all.

Mike and Petra waited patiently as he continued forward and glanced at them every step of the way. He sat close to the ground never getting higher than the cage itself till he reached the tub, at this point he craned his head to see into the white bowl chirping at what he found. He glanced at them and back to the water before touching it.

They watched in stunned silence as the Tenshi cooed at the warm water before taking off all his clothes and jumping in. They waited a few more moments as the boy seemed to melt into the water, moving its wings behind its back slowly before sinking till all they could see was its head.

Petra smiled before moving slowly to the cage and closing it, it creaked as she moved the door and the Tenshi's head shot to her in moments. Moving quickly she lifted one hand as if to stop him.

"It's ok. It's ok, I'm not going to do anything. I'm just closing the cage so we can get rid of it." She stared at it hopefully as it shivered.

It stared at her intensely as he moved backward in the water, only his head and the tips of his wings visible. Petra refused to let him think she would hurt him, and moved once more to close the cage. He watched intently as it closed and continued to stare as she moved it away from the bath.

"Mike will you open the door?" Petra asked quietly.

Said man nodded and opened the door for her so she could push the cage out of the room and close the door once more. She sighed once it was out and sat on the floor by the door before looking back at the Tenshi. He looked shocked to say the least, maybe startled is the right word but none the less, he slowly started to relax in the water once more as Mike and Petra watched.

"He's very jumpy isn't he?" Petra whispered.

Mike nodded, "Yeah, should have seen him when we were at the shop."

Petra cringed at the thought before speaking once more, "We will have to actually clean him eventually."

Mike heaved the biggest sigh of the day, "Yeah."

The Tenshi plunged its head under the water before coming back up, to their surprise his hair was bright yellow. His skin was paler than before and his wings weren't gray they were white.

"Ew." Was the first word out of Mike's mouth as he looked at the water, it had turned muddy now that the dirt was no longer clinging to the small boy.

"We should figure out how we are going to clean him." Petra rubbed her forehead.

"I think he figured it out." Mike stated as he pointed to the Tub.

When Petra lifted her head, she saw the Tenshi picking up the soap bar and smelling it, the bar slipped from his hands causing him to shriek and chirp in surprise before grabbing it again. It was funny to watch, poor Mike and Petra couldn't help the smiles on their face. The Tenshi for his part lifted the soap once more and licked it, making a disgusted noise before it dropped out of his hand again, he spat a few times trying to get the taste out of his mouth before he noticed Petra by the tub.

She had walked over slowly after he had kicked the soap and rolled up her sleeves, picking the soap up for him. "Here let me show you."

The boy shrieked and moved away from her quickly surrounding himself with his wings.

Petra smiled, "It's ok, you can watch me then do it on your own."

She turned her arm over showing that she had some dirt on her hands from moving the cage, then dramatically washed her arms and hands to show him that the dirt was coming off. "There. Your turn." And with those last words she set the soap in the water to float toward him while she moved to the faucet to help clear the water.

The Tenshi watched the soap float over before picking it up, he watched Petra do something under the water before looking away, she was on the far side of the tub from him, even if it was a few steps away. Slowly, he copied Petra's movements and chirped when he found that the dirt was coming off. Petra turned on the faucet as the water level dropped a few inches, the boy came over quickly as the water came rushing out, he looked absolutely fascinated.

Petra smiled, "It's water."

The boy looked at her and then the water again, it seemed he had decided she wasn't so bad to be around.

He leaned forward before stuffing his head under the faucet and shaking his head around, soaking Petra and her white button up shirt.

"WOW!" She moved back quickly as said boy moved his head from under the water looking at her a little startled.

"Sorry, sorry. You just got me wet and I wasn't prepared for that." She giggled as he looked more confused, she moved to the edge of the tub and scooped up some of the clearing water and flung it in his direction.

He chirped and flinched as he was doused in water before looking at her confused and lifting his wings an inch or two.

"Ha ha. Go ahead and keep cleaning, I'm just clearing the water." Petra waved her hand in a small shooing motion toward him with a smile.

A few minutes later, the tub was clear and the boy had accepted Petra's presence enough to let her wash his hair, she was effectively soaked from head to toe in water making her white button up shirt cling to her form and her black pants stick to her skin.

When Petra finally looked to Mike, as the Tenshi had dived under the water to get the soap out, the tall man was blushing hard and looking away from her, "Mike? What's wrong?"

He made an indignant noise and looked at her quickly before his eyes darted to the floor, "NOTHING!" Was his rather loud reply.

"Mike." Petra stood using her so called motherly tone while placing her hands on her hips.

Mike blushed harder as she faced him full on, "Uh… Fine. Your shirt is um…. Uh, kinda…. See through…."

Petra for her part, blinked before looking down at herself, finally realizing that, yes, her white shirt looked as if it had disappeared right off of her body, clinging to her from all sides and making it very apparent she was wearing pink underneath her shirt.

Quickly she wrapped her arms around herself and yelled, "OH MY GOSH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!" Before grabbing a towel and wrapping up in it.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO SOUND LIKE A PERVERT!" Mike yelled back still staring at the floor.

"SO YOU JUST STARED AT ME?! THAT DOES NOT SOUND ANY BETTER!" Petra yelled back.

"I WASN'T STARING AT YOU I LOOKED AWAY AFTER I REALIZED HE HAD SPLASHED YOU THE FIRST TIME!" Mike was getting redder by the second.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME WHEN YOU NOTICED, NOW IT JUST MAKES IT CREEPY! WHAT WOULD YOUR GIRLFRIEND SAY?!" Petra was starting to get her own blush.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND WHY WOULD YOU BRING THAT UP?!" Mike covered his eyes and moved his other hand around frantically.

As the 2s argument escalated, the Tenshi had resurfaced and moved very quickly to the back of the tub, as far as he could get from them, the yelling was getting louder and echoing through the bathroom, making him cover his ears and shield himself with his wings as if to hide from the world itself. At some point he started to silently cry.

Before things could get too much worse, the bathroom door slammed open almost hitting Mike on its crushing path to the wall.

"What is going on in here?!" A tall girl with black hair stood in the doorway, a brown haired boy behind her.

Mike recovered first, "Mikasa! Eren! When did you get home?"


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: They were forced into it. No Tenshi, or Angel, would ever go willingly. They weren't really angels but calling them birds didn't fit either. They were humans with a set of wings, born with them and sold as pets. Most didn't consider them human at all, just monsters, others tried to fight that thought, but they lost that battle. So now here they are, trapped in an atrium just waiting to be taken away by whoever decides to buy one.

TRASHING IS NOT ACCEPTABLE. WARNINGS IN CHAPTERS AS THEY ARISE! ENJOY YOUR STORY.

This chapter is rushed at the end if you think I should go back and fix it let me know?

* * *

Petra heard the names and moved toward the door as fast as she could before bowing, "I'm sorry we worried you and I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, please don't be mad." With those last words she closed the door in their stunned faces and locked it tight.

Mike looked at her in horror as silence rang through the space, well, almost silence, the Tenshi that they had been tasked with taking care of was currently crying in the far corner of the tub, covering himself in his wings and shaking like a leaf.

Petra made a sad sound as she moved over to the tub, "Mike, text the master and tell him what happened."

Mike nodded as he pulled out his phone and leaned on the door, listening for the 2 teenagers from the other side.

Petra moved quickly, taking the towel off and putting it to the side, only sparing Mike a glance who was focused on his phone and the door, before taking off her shoes and stepping into the tub. She walked slowly to the boy making sure to cause small movements to show she was approaching before gently laying a hand on the boys wing. He flinched rather violently as the crying increased to a whine.

"Hey, I'm sorry we scared you. Please don't cry." She nealed in the water, not caring how much of her was wet anymore, "It's ok, I'm so sorry we started fighting, please, look at me?"

He pulled closer into himself and continued to cry. Petra sighed before moving as in front of him as possible before stroking his hair, "Shhh it's alright. We won't hurt you." Slowly his sobs died down to sniffles and she pulled him close to her for a hug, he tensed not sure what to do before relaxing into her touch, chirping in distress as he calmed.

Mike moved his hand to get her attention, "He just got down here and is yelling at Eren and Mikasa, he will knock when we can leave."

Petra nodded as she helped the Tenshi stand and walk out of the tub, she snagged a towel and wrapped it around his chest, just under his wings before grabbing another one to help him dry off.

The poor boy was still chirping and tears trailed down his face, but he had calmed down a little, till Petra tried to touch his wings. The boy shrieked and darted to the corner of the bathroom between the wall and the toilet as he curled his wings in tightly. His sobs returned with a vengeance as he pulled the towel tighter around his body.

Petra sighed suddenly feeling exhausted as she rubbed her nose.

Mike grunted, "Well, that went well…"

A knock echoed through the bathroom causing the occupants to jump. Mike opened the door slowly to see Levi standing outside with a deep frown on his face.

"You sure know how to keep a secret don't you." The short man dead panned.

Mike scratched the back of his head nervously as he let the other man in. "Heh, yeah, sorry."

Petra looked to Levi as he walked further into the bathroom, the door closing behind him.

"What happened?" His exhaustion was showing in his voice.

Petra sighed, "I can debrief you later on the details, but in short Mike and I fought it scared the boy, he started to cry when Mikasa and Eren came by. Now he is hiding in the corner."

Levi nods as he folds his arms to think. At least the boy was clean but now he had to deal with his servants mistakes. Tisking to himself he slowly walked over to the small blonde in the corner. Bending down slowly Levi reached a hand out and tapped the boy's shoulder lightly, said boy jerked around to look at him through his wings in fear. The room fell into a tense silence as they waited.

The Tenshi slowly turned to look at Levi fully before sniffing and lunging at the older male, wrapping his thin arms around the clothed neck and burrowing into it. His sobs slowly turned to small chirps and hiccups as he calmed down once more.

Said older man put his hand gently on the small boys shoulder while using his other one to help hold the towel in place so it wouldn't slip. He waited a moment for the Blonde's breathing to even out before helping him stand.

"Mike. I left some clothes outside on the bed, go get them. Petra grab a towel and cover yourself, you are excused till I call on you again for help. Tell Gunther to keep Mikasa and Eren away from us as best he can, until the party."

Mike and Petra bowed in unison "Yes Sir!" Before disappearing to follow their orders.

Levi looked down at the blonde's piercing gaze for a moment before speaking "Let's find out how much you can understand."

The Tenshi tilted his head a fraction before seeming to think better of it, must be an old habit someone tried to train him out of, a shame it would probably be endearing.

Gently the two walked into the middle of the room as Mike popped in for a moment to deliver the clothing before disappearing once more. After some time he small boy was dressed in a loose fitting white T-shirt and a pair of tan pants. The only issue with the outfit was his wings were now trapped and while the child didn't show it, it was clear that having his wings covered was bothering him.

"Hmm, we will have to do something about that." Absently Levi wandered over to the sink and opened a few drawers to see if there was anything useful in them, after a moment or 2 he finally produced a small pair of scissors.

A rustle of fabric and a panicked squeal later and the smaller man found the Tenshi back behind the toilet. Breathing deeply he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "This might take a while."


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: They were forced into it. No Tenshi, or Angel, would ever go willingly. They weren't really angels but calling them birds didn't fit either. They were humans with a set of wings, born with them and sold as pets. Most didn't consider them human at all, just monsters, others tried to fight that thought, but they lost that battle. So now here they are, trapped in an atrium just waiting to be taken away by whoever decides to buy one.

TRASHING IS NOT ACCEPTABLE. WARNINGS IN CHAPTERS AS THEY ARISE! ENJOY YOUR STORY.

* * *

Eren huffed as he was lead to the kitchen by Gunther, his cousin Mikasa at his left looking equally as miffed as he felt.

"Gunther! Why are we going to the kitchen again?" His irritation dripping with the words.

The brunette didn't even hesitate, "Do you want to eat whatever Mr. Levi decides to pick for your birthday or do you want a say?"

Eren picked up his pace on their trek to the kitchen but otherwise said nothing.

The semi mansion, as he had been calling it, was designed by Kenny Ackerman himself, but after he died Levi trashed whatever interior design there was and fixed it up himself. Now the rich greens, blues and whites, complemented by bronze made for an extravagant and pleasing view to anyone walking the halls.

Finally reaching the kitchen, Eren jumped up on a counter to plant himself in a sitting position.

"Alright Gunther, what have you got?"

The older man smiles, "Anything from French to Cheese fries, but choose wisely you can't pick every food on the planet."

Eren sits silently as he contemplates his menu of choice, it's not often he gets to choose what they are having that day. "Ok, how about for desserts we have a chocolate cake with forest green frosting, I don't care what it looks like, Oreo pie, popsicles, and doughnut balls."

A chef who had been standing off to the side was scribbling down everything the boy in front of him said as fast as he possibly could, trying to avoid being noticed by the party of 3.

"Then for actual food I'm thinking, curry again don't care what kind just make it super spicy, strawberries, kalua pork, steak, oh! Lo Mein noodles! I've just tried some recently those were good! I'm thinking crepes would be awesome too, like make your own: style. Also watermelon, olives, potatoes-OW! Hey!" Eren turns sharply to his right, where his supposed attacker had jammed her elbow into his side.

Mikasa lays her hand on the counter, "You're talking too fast. He can't keep up."

Eren confused looks around the room while holding his side, sure enough the chef's apprentice was writing madly on his clipboard for a good minute before finally looking up.

Bowing low the man speaks up, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you!"

Eren waves his hand, "No, no it's fine. I didn't realize someone was writing all this down. I was just rambling!"

The man looked up slowly at the small child before smiling at him, "Nah, it's fine Sir Yeager, I'm practicing taking orders and writing everything down. Chef says my fast hand writing needs some work."

A small smile graces Eren's face before he hops off the counter, "Don't sweat it."

Gunther watches the exchange silently hoping that they will keep talking, Petra had told him to keep the young Yeager busy as long as possible on the other side of the house, something about a gift almost being spoiled. A sudden urge to turn to his left had him glancing at the young Ackerman only to see the most intense stare of his life so far being directed at his own head.

Nervously he put his hands up "W-What? I-I mean do you need something?"

Silently, she held his gaze before speaking softly "I know you are trying to hide something."

The older man gulped before laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his neck, she was far too observant for her own good.

Their attention was drawn to Eren at a rather loud noise he had made, somewhere between a snort, a laugh and a scoff. At least he was having fun.

Looking back at the raven haired child, Gunther heaved a silent sigh to see she was focused on Eren once more. This was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: They were forced into it. No Tenshi, or Angel, would ever go willingly. They weren't really angels but calling them birds didn't fit either. They were humans with a set of wings, born with them and sold as pets. Most didn't consider them human at all, just monsters, others tried to fight that thought, but they lost that battle. So now here they are, trapped in an atrium just waiting to be taken away by whoever decides to buy one.

TRASHING IS NOT ACCEPTABLE. WARNINGS IN CHAPTERS AS THEY ARISE! ENJOY YOUR STORY.

* * *

Levi sighed, looking at the now dressed and comfortably sleeping boy, feeling disbelief settle in his soul at how the child could sleep not only on the floor, but upside down against the wall. His white wings tucked around his body, his body facing the wall similar to a lizard climbing down a tree, his feet dangled over his head, which of all things was rested on his arms like it was the most comfortable position in the world. Making a decision he pulled his phone out and took a picture, sending it to the only person he trusted not to spoil the surprise.

"What the heck kinda crap is this?"

 **"It looks like a boy with wings."**

Levi rolled his eyes, "I know that you twit. What is it doing?!"

A moment pause.

 **"Heather says it's a type of yoga pose called "Scorpion""** was the reply.

A scof, "Since when did the great eyebrow king learn yoga?"

 **"Eyebrow king? Why did you call me eyebrow king?"**

"Have you seen the size of your eyebrows? You will end up needing a lawnmower for those things."

This time the reply came much later than the others. **"My secrjetary is looking at me weird because I started laughing so hard. She was the one I showed the picture to, she apparently teaches yoga on weekends and has invited me to try it."**

Levi smirks before replying, "You honestly think you could pay for that? You could take up the space of 3 people with those eyebrows! They should charge you extra."

After waiting a moment for a reply and not getting one, the small man decided he should get some food made for his cousins gift. Walking to the door he paused only long enough to make sure the Tenshi was still asleep before closing and locking the door.

His phone buzzed, _"Sir, Mr. Smith seems to have self combusted because of his laughter and he won't finish his work. What should I do?"_

Quirking an eyebrow he responds slowly, "Why would he be laughing that hard at what I said?"

 _"He insists that you like his eyebrows just the way they are and refuses to think otherwise even after my earlier comment."_

"Oh, and what was that?"

 _"We would definitely have to charge him for 3 people, but he would have to sign up under 3 accounts, one for him, and one for each brow. The first week is free. Then hope our lady instructors didn't fall for his eyebrows."_

Making a strange snorting mix of a scoff noise, which he would deny for the rest of his life, he texted one last time, "He's just an immature giant with no life in an office. Make sure they know he is single as well."

Returning his phone to his pocket, the small man walked swiftly down the halls toward the kitchen, hoping that his cousins picked some foods for his party, and that he ran into one of his employees.

Walking into the kitchen at a steady pace, Levi heard his cousin talking animatedly about something or other on the opposite side of the kitchen. Making a decision he headed in the direction of the voices till he saw the little cretan speaking with a chef, Gunther and Mikasa sitting off to the side a little near the counter.

The short man walked up behind the group, "Gunther."

The taller man jumped into a stalk straight position at the commanding voice, "Yes, sir?!"

Speaking smoothly he said, "I need you to go find Petra, she said that she needed you to help her with one of the rooms."

Bowing low he shouted, "Yes, sir!" Before briskly leaving the room.

"Is he always tense around you? Haha! Grouchy little people can scare fully grown men!" Eren cackled loudly from his spot in the room.

Said "grouchy little person" was currently trying not to prove the kid right while simultaneously suppressing an eyebrow twitch, "You should hold your young kid. That is no way to speak to your superiors."

Eren's grin grew "Superior? Where I can't see one. I'm positive that they would be taller than m-UGH!" The teen grunted as he received a blow to his abdomen, his cousin standing by with her elbow still held up at the ready to strike again.

"Ignore him." She stated simply.

Eren coughed, "Ugh! What- why?! HOW COULD YOU?! Betrayal!"

Levi rubbed his temples before turning to the chef, "I assume you have a long list. You should take it to the head chef and begin preparations now."

The man who had been standing by awkwardly jumped to attention before nodding and running off to find his other boss.

Eren stood once more and glared at his cousin, "You're a monster."

In return she shrugged, "Whatever you say."

"Ok, you two," The short older man spoke, "We have things to do before this party of yours can be had. Get your head out of whatever unproductive gutter it's in and follow me."

The teens nodded before following Levi out of the kitchen doors and even farther away from Eren's gift. Thinking about it, Levi sent a text to Petra, hopping things won't go south again.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: They were forced into it. No Tenshi, or Angel, would ever go willingly. They weren't really angels but calling them birds didn't fit either. They were humans with a set of wings, born with them and sold as pets. Most didn't consider them human at all, just monsters, others tried to fight that thought, but they lost that battle. So now here they are, trapped in an atrium just waiting to be taken away by whoever decides to buy one.

TRASHING IS NOT ACCEPTABLE. WARNINGS IN CHAPTERS AS THEY ARISE! ENJOY YOUR STORY.

Warning now: Mentions of past abuse but hopefully nothing too extreme for anyone. Please let me know if you think I mislabeled this chapter.

* * *

Awareness slowly crept up on a young mind, sleep fighting to take back what it had claimed hours before to no avail. Lashes fluttered open at the seeming calm in the room. It was uncommon for the entirety of the gathering to be this silent maybe something happened?

The blonde lifted his head slowly to look around, usually the gathering was only quiet if someone had died or if the chief was in cage, but the boy found none of these things as he finally registered he wasn't even in his own nest.

Squawking and moving his arms too quickly the Tenshi felt his legs falling over his head as he kicked them to get up, flailing some more in panic he fell sideways into a fetal position essentially crushing his own wing under his body weight at an odd angle. Pushing off his wing quickly to make sure he didn't break it, the boy leans against the wall hugging his arms to his chest while the pain ebbed away.

Only when the pain has dulled to a small ache did blue eyes open to examine the room properly, it was small compared to cage but still rather impressive, the rooms walls were a stark cloud with grass and sky surrounding the room. Standing slowly the boy crawled around the room to get a better look around the huge thing in the middle, he thinks it's a nest if he remembers from his past owners correctly.

The ground is soft compared to cage, and since no one was in here to tell him what to do, the boy flung himself into cuddling the floor as best he could, curling in the middle of the room and spreading his wings so as much of him was touching it as possible. How could a floor be so soft and comfortable? He had no idea but it was and no one was going to stop him.

Jolting up suddenly at the thought the Tenshi looks around the room in mild panic hoping that there really wasn't anyone in the room, finding no human he stalks to the walls to see if he can find the little black circles on the walls. None of his gathering believed him, but he thinks the chief and his fledglings use them to watch them, he has no idea how but he believes they do.

Finding none of the black circles the boy concludes no one is watching him, for now, and he can search the room. Despite being terrified of humans and most of his gathering the boy was naturally curious about anything and everything he could see. Of course, this got him into loads of trouble when he was out with the humans but he couldn't help it.

Looking at the nest, the blonde concludes he will explore this first, he has never been on one and has only seen a few from afar, he was never allowed to climb up. Crawling over he uses his hands to grab at the nest and pull himself up before using his legs to jump, but as he is pulling the top of the nest starts slipping with his grip causing him to flare out his wings and flap them in order to get enough momentum not to fall. A few panicked noises and frantic movements later, he sits in the middle of the large nest of messed up… whatever these were, and one of them on the floor. Well he could just put it back on before anyone noticed right?

Nodding to himself he finally looks around the nest to find a few things, first: it's grass. Second: it's not large, IT'S HUGE! He had never seen a nest so big before, he was sure that at least 10 of his gathering could fit on this thing if not more. Moving around a bit to get better look at the fluffy things at the top he also discovered that it was soft too, more soft than the floor! Excitement started to build inside the blonde as he dove at the fluffy things at the top of the nest hoping they too would be soft and fluffy, he was right. They felt like downy feathers off a baby chick, soft to the touch and smelled nice, he didn't recognize the smell but he loved it.

The boy was too distracted by the nest and all of its wonders to hear the footsteps heading his way, and unable to control his excitement, his chirps and croons were much louder then he would ever normally be, and to top it all off he hadn't noticed the door was opened until he dove at another fluffy thing to see 2 figures standing in the door.

2 very unpleasantly familiar figures.


	8. Chapter 8

TRASHING IS NOT ACCEPTABLE. WARNINGS IN CHAPTERS AS THEY ARISE! ENJOY YOUR STORY.

Warning now: Mentions of past abuse but hopefully nothing too extreme for anyone. Please let me know if you think I mislabeled this chapter.

im struggling with this. I might end up trashing it.

* * *

Silent. That's how the humans stood in the door. The bed was a mess, one of the blankets was hanging half off the bed, the pillows flung about, and a few feathers lying around.

The woman broke the silence first, "Oh, I'm sorry did we scare you?"

The blonde Tenshi for his part dove off the bed in the direction away from them, pure terror coursing through his veins at being caught doing one of the many things he never should have been doing. Curling into the corner he covered his head and used his wings as a shield from their vision.

"Oh, no don't be scared! We just brought you some food!" Petra held up the tray to show the frightened blonde.

"I don't think he can see us at the moment…" Mike spoke softly, gesturing for her to set it down.

"Should we just leave it here though? What if he doesn't eat? Little Yeagers birthday party isn't until tonight, right?"

A nod is the only response before Petra leaves the food on a table just inside the door before walking out once more with the hope that the Tenshi would eat and drink.

Curiously he moves over to the thing the woman was holding, they had left without getting mad at him, that was something new, something he wasn't sure of yet.

Looking over the edge slowly, as if it would attack him, he sees a few more new things. He didn't know what they were but they smelled really good. Sniffing in the scent once more he reaches, with caution, to pick the thing up. It's soft and if he remembers correctly it's called bread.

Taking it from the tray he takes a slow bite of it, he isn't used to food like this and maybe it's not for him but he is starving and only hopes the pain will be worth it later,

A thought flickers through his mind; brown hair, golden brown wings and spots on a smiling face. A tear rolls from his eyes as he remembers his friend. His friend was going to be put down soon, he knew because the keepers talked about it.

Shaking his head he finishes the bread before hiding in the corner from before, he had lost many friends because of the keepers, he didn't know why but he had noticed a pattern. When one of the gathering left 3 times and came back, the 4th time they left they would never be seen again. His friend had been gone 3 times and he didn't even get a chance to say goodbye first.

He remembers the brown haired taller male, he was slightly older than the blonde and his wings were beautiful, a light dirt brown with almost black feathers creating wonderful patterns along their length. He remembers the last time he came back to the flock, his left wing mangled, feathers torn and bloody, the end half completely missing. The way his left arm was scarred and the cut across half of his face making him sightless in that eye. They had stayed cuddled up in the blondes nest that night, the smaller one trying to offer some sort of comfort for his only friend while the other laughed and mocked him.

He shakes his head trying to forget what he had lost, his friend had been so nice compared to the others, he wasn't considered ugly by the brunet and now it was all gone.


End file.
